


Silver Gardens

by tangledineden



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Dancing, F/M, proposal, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledineden/pseuds/tangledineden
Summary: She was an ethereal woman, one who with a single smile, a twinkling laugh, could capture hearts. Berkut loved her wholly, entirely, and he intended on having her as his bride.





	Silver Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am it’s so bad I’m sorry

It was strange how the ring box felt so heavy in his hand. 

Despite being so light physically, in Berkut’s hand, it felt weighed down, like a dense stone - perhaps from the meaning behind it. After all, it was for Rinea; his beloved, the woman he wanted to spend his life with. The one he wanted to rule by his side. The ring was a gift, a token of his love, a question. She could refuse it if she so chose, and that fact seemed to add pounds upon pounds to it. 

Opening the velvet box, he gazed down on the ring he’d selected. It had taken thousands of gold marks and months of work to commission, but it had all been worth it. She deserved the best ring, the greatest display of his love and his promise that he could possibly get for her. The polished silver band Berkut had selected shone in the candlelight, twisted and engraved into an elegant shape, and the gems set upon it gleamed - two sapphires on either side of a perfectly cut white diamond. It was all her favorite colors, all the things he believed she’d love. Hopefully something she’d want to wear for the rest of her life. 

A knock upon his door drew his attention. He shut the box, tucking it into his inner coat pockets. 

“Come in.”

A castle servant entered, bowing quickly before speaking. 

“It’s all s-set up, sir,” she stuttered. “J-just as you asked.”

He rose, nodding and standing. “Good. You’re dismissed.”

She scurried off as quick as she could, and he watched her go with an idle satisfaction. 

After she was gone from sight, he took his boots from under his bed and tugged them on, adjusting the fur-lined coat around him before exiting his quarters. 

As much as he detested it, as he longed for his typical swaggering confidence, his heart pounded away in his chest as he made his way to the ballroom. This was perhaps the most anxiety inducing thing he’d done in his life. To face her with such a burning nervousness - how would he keep his composure?

He wiped his palms against his coat as he walked.

You’re the emperor’s nephew, he reminded himself. When he found the great doors to the hall, he stopped before them, taking a deep breath. 

She’d be mad to refuse you. And she loves you. 

She’d told him in a hushed moment, with her back against the wall of the library and an open book abandoned on the floor. Her perfume had been intoxicating, as he recalled. Like cherry wine. He’d had her lipstick smeared across his face (which led to a rather embarrassing encounter just later with His Excellency). 

“I love you too,” he’d murmured back. If he’d been a different man, if he wasn’t so sure in himself and his ability to be loved, he’d have been surprised at the confession. Taken aback. Baffled yet pleased. 

And maybe a part of him still had been. 

The memory offered assurance, and his hands pushed open the doors. 

A small orchestra warmed up on the stage. Notes were tested, rosin was applied, bows were tightened. From the stage to the floor, across the whole front of the room, red rose petals were scattered across the floor. Set up in good view of the stage was a dining table with a white cloth, set and prepared for two people. Servants added finishing touches here and there, nodding to him as he passed by, inspecting it all. 

“My lord, I hope all is to your liking?”

Berkut glanced around once more.  
“It’s adequate.”

It was just as he’d described. She’d love it. 

“Quick, everyone! Here she comes!” 

The cry of a servant caught everyone’s attention. The musicians quickly silenced, and the others rushed out of the room in a flurry of cloth and motion. 

His heart was beating at almost twice its usual rate. He hoped the object in his pocket wasn’t obvious. 

The doors creaked open once more, and the click of heels announced her entrance.  
Rinea was more beautiful than any poet could describe. Her shining hair was braided with white ribbons, matching her lengthy cream dress. Across her collarbones sat a jeweled silver necklace - one of Berkut’s many gifts to her. 

-  
“Rinea,” he spoke lightly, hands running through her hair.  
“Mm?” She hummed, looking up from her book with a smile.  
“I have something for you.”  
“L-lord Berkut!” She gasped. Her cheeks grew in their color. “You needn’t get me any gifts.”  
He chuckled, reaching for the adorned box he’d hidden and holding it out to her. “Perhaps I simply wanted to.”

She looked down at the box with a strange look, one of some form of awe and gratitude. She dog eared the page of the novel before setting it aside, slowly taking the box with both her nimble hands. “May I open it?”

“That would be helpful, yes.”

She ever so slowly took off the lid, and gasped as she saw the contents.  
“Berkut! Oh, it’s beautiful.”

She lifted it up, holding it in the light, watching the way it reflected and shone.  
“It’s just… wonderful. Thank you, Berkut. Would you help me put it on?”

With a smile, he took the necklace and clasped it around her throat, pulling her hair out from under.  
“You truly didn’t have to do this… but I thank you. So much.” Her delicate hands rested over the pendant on her chest, and he couldn’t help but feel the warmth in his heart spreading through his body. 

“My love, I want nothing more than to spoil you.”  
-

Her radiance simply took his breath. Each time he laid eyes upon her, her beauty seemed more overwhelming than the last. No woman in all of Valentia could beat her heart, her mind, her light.  
“Oh, Berkut! What is all this?” Rinea looked around in wonder, mouth open in a silent gasp. He grinned. 

“It’s for you. Come, my love. Have a seat.” 

He held out his hand for her, and with careful steps she crossed the the marble floor and took it. As the first notes of a symphony rang out, he helped her into her seat at the table, pulling out and pushing in the chair, before joining her. 

As servants filed into the room, carrying plates of the finest cheeses and breads and meats, decanters of wine, and small bowls of oil, Rinea’s eyes widened, taking everything in. 

“This is so much. Too much. Lord Berkut, you didn’t need to go to such lengths for me!” 

He couldn’t help but note how the light of the candles caught her. The flame light danced across her cheeks, creating illusions of shadows. For just a moment, it moved in such a way she looked gaunt - like the life was drained of her cheeks. But soon after it was gone. Berkut shoved the thought from his mind. 

“You deserve the finest,” he replied smoothly. “You are Rigelian nobility, are you not?”

And perhaps her future Empress. 

“Berkut, you have so many better things to attend to. Surely you must-“

“My lady, there is no other place I desire to be.”

Right there, in that moment, as the orchestra played and their plates were arranged, as he gazed upon his love - why would he want to be anywhere else?

Through long talks and laughter, they dined, as the music filled their hearts and the wine filled their heads. 

With a new warmth to his cheeks from a glass too many, Berkut stood, holding out a hand to the seated woman. “Lady Rinea, may I have this dance?”

She giggled, taking his hand and standing. 

They quickly came together and began to move as one, bodies following the motion of the music.  
It was fitting for the night. The ballroom where they’d met, dancing as they had when they came together - it was how the future should be sealed. How they should swear their devotion. 

Perhaps even the ceremony could be held there. It was certainly large enough for all Rigelian royal houses to fit inside. 

As he thought on their future, celebrations and promises, he led her in their dance. They swirled around the room, letting the song carry them away to some other enchanted place. 

“I love you,” he told her.  
“I love you too,” she smiled. 

As the songs ended, and the hours passed, he ended their dancing with a bow. Standing, he cupped her cheeks, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, with the same love and emotion he poured in. 

“Tonight has been perfect,” she whispered. “Thank you.” 

He looked over her face. The warm smile, the light in her eyes and the love in her heart. He loved it all, loved her completely. 

“There’s just one last thing,” he said.  
Slowly he took the box from his pocket and lowered himself to one knee before her.  
Her hands flew to her mouth, covering it as she loudly gasped. Berkut couldn’t help but notice she was trembling oh so slightly. 

“Rinea,” he spoke. “I love you. Everything about you, from your eyes to your smile and the kindness of your heart - all of it simply makes me fall deeper and deeper. Each day I’m with you, each day I love you, I fall more. You have seen all of me and loved me, and I have seen all of you and loved you.”

There were tears freely falling down her cheeks now, cascading from her closed eyes. He spoke more gently as he pressed on. 

“You are the person I was fated to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

An audible sob came from her. 

“When I rule Valentia, you will be by my side. My Empress. If you’ll take me.”

He knew she could say no. The thought was creeping back into his mind, curling its thorns around his heart. She could leave him. And though he knew he could have revenge for it, have her father’s head and damn their house - he found he didn’t want to. Even if she said no.  
She was the first person he was willing to let leave without a price, if she so chose. But he had prayed for days she wouldn’t. 

“Rinea, will you marry me?”

Barely a moment passed before her reply. He had no time for doubtful thoughts or fears. She was swift in her choice. 

“Yes!”

A wide grin crossed his face. His chest felt freed of its shackled weight, and as he rose and slipped the ring on her finger, he pondered just how he’d been so lucky. So many people wasted their lives away, waiting for a love like his - heart pounding, intoxicating, enchanting, freeing. So many would die without ever finding their love, their Rinea. 

If he were a different man, he’d pity them. And maybe he still did. But he was also proud - he’d found his love. She was his. She would always be his. And they’d rule all of Valentia at each other’s side. 

Even without immediate song, they were swept into another dance, with her nestled into Berkut’s chest. He held her tightly, occasionally pressing kisses to her hair. 

He vowed to himself then to ensure all her life she was safe and loved. He wanted to protect her, spoil her, surprise her, warm her, pleasure her - anything she could possibly want from him. He’d take his empire and give it to her, with him ever at her side. 

Later that night, when they’d stolen away to the palace gardens and danced a whole new dance under the stars in the perfume of flowers, he collected her in his arms and carried her up to his quarters. Dressed more comfortably in his white shirt, he placed her gently on his bed, tucking her beneath the warm furs. 

He settled down beside her. As she slept, he pressed another kiss to her forehead.  
“I love you.”

All that mattered was the woman in his bed now. His love, his little dancer, his Empress.


End file.
